


Let’s make Love

by stucky1994



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky1994/pseuds/stucky1994
Summary: Chris has been gone for a few months and you two have missed each other so much. And he happens to surprise you and he just wants to show you how much he missed you.Title inspired by the song let’s make love but Tim McGraw and Faith Hill.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader
Kudos: 6





	Let’s make Love

It’s been months since you and Chris have seen each other in person and not by FaceTime. It’s been phone calls and texts whenever he could. It was starting to take its effect on you. You cried yourself to sleep with whatever still smelled of him and a hoodie he wore. 

You were hoping he’d be home soon so you could touch him and kiss him. Just to be near him again and make love to him. He was the most important relationship you’d ever have to that day. You trusted him with everything you had. 

He knew how bad you’ve been hurt before and he understood that pain, having been used before himself. You kept his house tidy so whenever he’d come back he could just relax. 

Right now you were sitting in bed with Dodger’s head in your lap and a book in your hand. Your phone was on the nightstand waiting for a call or the sound of a text but nothing came yet. 

It was 10:00 pm so it was probably to late to be expecting a call from him. You put the bookmark in your book and sighed. 

“I miss your dad so much buddy. I hope he comes home to us both soon”. 

“I’m here sweetheart. Don’t have to cry anymore”. 

You look up and see Chris standing in the doorway with his bags. He sets them down somewhere as he pets Dodger. 

“Hey buddy. I’m gonna have to put you out for a bit okay? I got some catching up to do”. 

Chris let Dodger out of the room. Then he shut the door and kicked off his shoes. He crawled onto the bed and he took the book away from you and set it on the nightstand. 

“Baby I missed you so much. I wanted to surprise you and come home tonight. It’s been too long since I’ve touched your skin and kissed these lips of yours. Too long since I’ve held you in my arms. Too long since I’ve gotten to make love to you, having you pressed against my chest. I plan on making up for the time we were apart.”

“And how do you plan on doing that Chris?”

“Oh baby. I plan on hearing you moan for me and whimper and you don’t even have to beg for me. I’ll take care of you now. I’ll treat you right tonight. I’ll touch you and love you and everything else you need sweetheart. You just worry about feeling good.”

You watched him strip all his clothes off and he was already half hard. You could feel your mouth go dry at seeing him in all his manliness. This man was your everything. The very fiber of your being. 

You felt the wetness starting and you’re sure by the time you’re naked you’ll be a waterfall. It’s been months since you’ve had sex with him. You took him in all in and he crawled up the bed and kissed you so gently but it grew passionately and a bit dominating. 

“God, baby. It’s been so long. I missed this and you. You deserve an award for waiting months like this. I’m sorry I can’t be here everyday”.

You touch his cheek. And he leans into your hand. 

“No baby. You’re living your dream. I couldn’t be prouder of you.”

“What if you’re my dream too”. 

“I’m not going anywhere sweetheart. I love you and I’ll support you through everything”. 

“I’m so lucky to have you that’s why I wanted to ask you a question”.

“What is it?”

“Close your eyes”. You close your eyes. 

“Alright open them”. You open your eyes and you gasp. Chris is on one knee with a ring box open. 

“Y/F/N Y/L/N , will you marry me and make me a happy man?”

“Yes I will”. 

He puts the ring on your finger and he kisses you deeply. 

You pull away and you take off the shirt your wearing and your just left in underwear. Chris’s eyes grow dark with lust. 

“Baby you look so good and you’re all mine aren’t ya”. 

“All yours no one else’s. Wouldn’t dream of it baby”. 

Chris kisses you and them moves down your body, leaving kisses and marks into your skin and he’s also biting his was down to your soaked underwear. 

He looks up and you and licks the soaked part and nosed it. 

“You smell and taste so good honey.”

“I need you Chris”. 

“You need me in your soaked pussy baby”. 

“Yes Chris, so bad it’s been too damn long”. 

You take off your underwear and he looks at you dropping and he enters a finger and moves it in and out before adding a second and a third and even a fourth for good measure. You grab his wrist and he knows you need him inside you now. 

He removes his hand and licks up your juices and then slicks up his cock and he slides into you and letting you adjust. 

“So fucking tight baby” . 

“Chris”, you moan. “Harder”. 

He does as you’ve asked and he thrusting hard and you reach up and hold on to the bed frame. 

“Baby I can feel you getting close. Cum for me sweetheart. I’m so close myself”. 

A few more hard thrusts and your screaming his name as you cum around him hard and he moans and cums into you. 

He pulls out of you wiping you and him off. He throws you a shirt and he puts on sweats and lets Dodger in. Chris curls up next to you and you’re too exhausted to say anything and he smiles knowing what you mean and he kisses you goodnight. 

Chris is home and cuddling you with Dodger in the middle of the bed. You felt complete and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was thought of out of a bad day I was having and I was thinking about Chris and this song came on my Spotify. And I decided to write about it. 
> 
> Sorry if it sucks.


End file.
